Gran Turismo 6: Test story
by WWII Enthusiast
Summary: TEST STORY. Final version has been released. Please go to the story to begin reading Update: 12/28/14 0154 PST - Test Chapter uploaded


**Test chapter for the upcoming Gran Turismo 6 Fanfic. This is a race taking place on the **Twin Ring Motegi Super Speedway in Japan.****

****NOTE: Some cars and tracks were not present in the Gran Turismo series. Also, I do not own Gran Turismo, Polyphony Digital, nor have played Gran Turismo 5-6. I have plans to acquire 5-6, but I always have gameplay videos to use as a reference. ****

**The details of the series are as follows:**

* * *

**World Racing Championship:_ "The Prestigious Racing League. Drivers from new greenhorns, to seasoned veterans, duel out for the ultimate title: World Racer."_**

**The four classes (Rookie, GT-AM, GT-PRO, PRO) compete for the top of the ranking. Each of the lower three classes has two drivers, and can compete for a spot on a higher class. **

**Races (Incomplete):**

****Kart (Pre-season)  
****Description: "_Rookie drivers require racing experience. This series is specially made for the drivers new to large leagues. Three races and events would give them the moment in the fast lane."_  
Event -3: Goodwood Festival of Speed (BMW Z4 GT3)  
****Race -2: Tokyo Bay (Nissan GT-R NISMO GT3)  
****Race -1: Kart Space (Karting)****

**Standard:  
Race 1: Suzuka Circuit  
Race 3: Tokyo R246  
Race 5: Korea International Circuit  
**Race 19: Melbourne Circuit******  
****Race 24: Twin Ring Motegi (Road Course)  
****Race 25: Twin Ring Motegi (Oval)****  
Race 28: Circuit of the Americas  
Race 29: Indianapolis Motor Speedway  
**Race 38: Circuit de Monaco  
**Race 46: Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps****  
**Race 47: ****Circuit de Nevers Magny-Cours****

**Rally Special:  
**Race 12: China Rally**  
Race 26: Rally Japan  
Race 40: Wales Rally GB  
Race 48: Rallye de France Alsace  
Race 42: Rally Sweden  
****  
Endurance:  
****Race 14: 6 Hours of Shanghai  
****Race 27: 6 Hours of Fuji  
****Race 50: 24 Heures du Mans  
Race (#Pending): 24 Hours Nürburgring**

* * *

**The goal of the protagonist, Alice Shepard, is to become a "World Racer" from the roots of the Rookie League. Her dream of racing in the 24 Heures du Mans with her childhood friend Tommy Bakerson as a fellow teammate. **

* * *

**Competitors: GT-AM, GT-PRO, and PRO only. Rookie class is not allowed due to multiple cars already on track.**

**Drivers: Only one driver is needed, the second driver of the car's team is to be the race engineer of the racer. PRO drivers do not get a second driver in the season.**

**Cars on track: 25-30**

**Race type: Standard  
Laps: 100**

**Top competitors to watch:**

**PRO  
Tommy Bakerson - Toyota TS030 #7  
Daniel Chao - Audi R18 E-Tron Quattro #1**

**GT-PRO**  
**Martin Freund (OC) - BMW M3 GT4 #12**

**GT-AM**

**Alice Shepard - TOM'S 1997 Toyota Supra #76 "Castrol"  
George Jackson - Audi R8 LMS #33**

* * *

**Race time: March 20, 2014**

**1500 **

**Pit lane**

I placed on my racing helmet, and make sure my gloves and safety gear is proper.

"Hey Tom." I look to my left, out of the car to see Alice suited up and ready to go.

"Hey Alice. Ready?"

"Still getting used to GT-AM, but I'll be fine. Besides, I get to drive with the pros."

"You're lucky! I don't get to race again in my home country." I can see her partner being upset.

"Give it up, Tei. You race last time, so it's fair that I give the Supra a shot."

"Gotta get ready, girls. Race is about to start!" I see Daniel telling my rookie friend and leaned into my cockpit, "You ready to be left in the dust?"

I chuckled, "Nope, it'll be you."

"We'll see about that." And we fist bumped each other.

I look ahead of me... plain road. Just the way I like it. No limits...

**"Welcome to the Twin Ring s****uper-speedway. Second race of the series on the Twin Ring complex. We're about ready to start the race. So let's here the famous words of Motorsport..."**

My hands move over the wheel...

**"Racers... start your engines!"**

I can hear engines of the cars roar to life, and the rumbling of my own car.

Ahead, I can see Daniel's R18, and my TS030 behind it.

"All right, mate. We're good to go. Be careful of Sector 2, it's like that Darlington course in your country."

I respond, "It's alright Anthony. I'll be fine."

Davidson's behind me, and behind him is the other R18.

"Okay. We'll take 3 warm up laps, wait for the others, then followed by a rolling start. PROs get the warm up first, then the rest of the grid, which means we'll have to wait. Make sure your temperatures are high, so they have a chance to cool off."

"Got it... dad. Here goes." I see the R18 starting to accelerate.

"Hey, don't talk to drivers like that. I'm racing too."

I pressed on the pedals, and the engine gave a whine of power. The car moved forward, and I began to exit the pit lane.

"Speed's 40... Ready to go full throttle." I reported

Anthony replied, "Roger, good luck mate."

"You too."

The road ahead began to become straight, and I increased pressure on the pedal. The hybrid engine began to give more roar of power... I love that sound... I love this car.

As soon as I hit the track, my foot pressed all the way to the limit. The car accelerated faster, and faster. It felt like everything around me is becoming a blur... all that's in focus, is the road. My eyes could never blink slower than 3 times a minute... but it felt like it did.

My car vibrate from the suspension rocking back and forth with my steering. The car ahead is doing the same, but not before telling something.

"I'm so confused now... heard that George is think about making a move on Alice. You concerned?"

...

That, I never heard of. I never knew that George is interested in Alice. I thought that...

"Tom? You okay? You said that you have a girl already."

I had to tell him, "A 'self-proclaimed' one is to be exact."

"Oh right...She's a little erratic on you is she?"

"Meh... Alice..."

"We better stay focused. Race will begin soon." Chao remembered

I concurred, "Right. Let's make this like 'La Sarthe'."

"Don't push your luck. I have a better car than you."

Then... up ahead... a waving cloth of green. Racing time. I pressed the pedal to the max, and the car increased the speed towards the car ahead. The race is on. My machine chased down the one in front of me. My hands moving left... The car began to turn into the track.

"All right, the car's tires are good. Engine's good. All systems are green." My engineer reported

That's all I need to hear. I gave a bit more power to the car, and closed the gap between me and Daniel. Then, a voice came out to me, "Tom! Good luck on the race."

Oh no...

Daniel and Tei heard it apparently, "Uh, who was that? Was it you Tei?"

"Huh? No way. It has to be Linda."

"Oh right. Linda."

I then complained to them, "Guys, keep the line clear... oh and you too... Linda..."

Linda then reminded, "Hey! Don't you tell me what to d..."

I sighed, "Thank you 'mute' button."

Alice than asked me, "Was that Linda again?"

"Yes..."

Daniel then joined in, "Hey, you think Linda would have a chance with me?"

"Uh... she's more into me. But go ahead. You can have her."

"Guys, let's keep this radio clear. Keep this for the paddocks." The engineers warned.

"Right..."

* * *

**Lap 25 of 100**

**Bakerson and Chao are really fighting for the lead! Who will win this race? Even I think it's too early to tell!**

"All right the tires are at optimum temperature. But be careful of oversteer in the corners. You car's a beast, but still has centrifugal force." The radio reminded.

"Alright. Better let off the power." I responded

My car is really close to Chao's R18. I want to push the car to it's full potential. But the track will sent it into the wall. I don't like that.

Davidson then informed me, "Your car's looking a bit loose. You're okay?"

I checked my steering... it's fine. Into turn 3, my car starts to slide a bit.

"I'll be fine." I responded

"It looks bad, you might want to check on it."

I think it's fine. I can handle it...

_Don't mess this up... You need to be the best!_

Huh? Wha...

My vision is starting to blur from the speed... or was it sweat going into my eyes? Or... was it tears...

* * *

**Lap 52 of 100**

"Box in this lap. We're ready for tyre change." The engineer reminded.

Right... pit stop...

I informed, "Same tires: Soft. Also, check the suspension. Steering is getting more loose."

"Affirmative."

I brought the car into the pit lane... slowing down to 60 mph.

As the car rolls into the boxes, I see other cars. Freund was behind me, so was Alice.

Alice then asked me, "You ok? You seem... off."

"How so?" I asked

"Well... you're not 'you'. Not the one I know before..."

What...

_George is making a move on Alice... You got to win! WIN!_

It starts to become blurry again...

The pit crew then jumped out of the way...

* * *

**Lap 90 of 100**

Still in second place... I thought...

_Come on! Pass him! You have to be the best!_

"Tom, your car is starting to slide again."

_Beat him! You're the best!_

"Don't push it Tom. You're losing pace in the turns."

_Pass him! WIN WIN WIN!_

Shut up... shut up...

"Don't push it! Tom you're gonna loose control."

_Do it! Come on! Just..._

SHUT UP! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!

My eyes went black... then I felt a large bang...

* * *

...

My face felt numb... I can't feel my hands... My eyes were still blurry...

I look around...

"That was a big crash. Are you O.K.?" A voice echoed through my ears.

_You failed... you lost... _

"You O.K. Please say something."

I... I lost focus... I've... I've never lost focus...

"Someone get the medical team!"

_I... I'm sorry..._

"Tom... Tom!... TOM!" A voice rang out...

"M'am. Please step aside... Sir, are you O.K.?"

It's starting to be... clearer. The blur is going away...

I look to my left, and see medical staff.

I nodded my head, and they started to take me out of the cockpit...

The light blinded me... and I can see the crowd on their feet. I gave a wave and they start to cheer for my well being. Taking off my helmet, I see the world in normal color...

Looking around, I see my friends... Chao, Alice... she rushed over to me, pasting the paramedics

She embraced me deeply... and so did Linda...

Reporters surrounded us, and immediately asked me questions, "Tom, what happened out there?"

I took time to answer, "I... I just lost my focus on the road. Driving fine, the team was fine, but on the track... I... I don't know what went over me... I... lost control of my car."

"Do you think this took an impact on your form?"

"I guess I was just tired... Maybe I need some rest... Fatigue is something that I need to fight during the endurance races."

Alice then pulled me to the side... "Tommy, are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine Alice. It's just... I guess I was distracted."

"By who?"

"Maybe me?" Linda suggested, "Or was it Alice. You too are friends."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, friends and girlfriends/boyfriends put pressure on others. So... Tom, were you distracted because of me or Alice?"

I looked at both at them, until Chao came between us, "Hey hey hey. Girls, take it easy. Tom is just tired. You should get some rest."

Freund then came over, "Hey man. Sorry about that crash. That must be a huge impact on your ride."

Turning, I remember my car... The Toyota TS030... the front headlights are broken... the tires actually pushed forward into the fenders...hopefully the engine is still...

"FIRE!" The car then began to smoke

Oh...

Fire crews began to surround the car, and pushed us away from the area...

I then asked Chao, "I guess you won, huh?"

"As usual."

"And to think I would make it a good duel."

We all started to walk to the infirmary. Chao then asked me, "Why would you get distracted?"

"Come on," Freund interrupted, "Let's leave this till tomorrow. The next race is the Rally."

"We all know you are gonna win."

"Right... Alice, you think I could have a chance with Tei?"

She informed, "You gonna have to impress her. She's tough to get."

"Ah man... I thought girls are easy to talk to."

Both Daniel and I replied, "NO. You're wrong."

"Maybe she can be my Navigator."

"NO way!" Alice denied, "She's my teammate."

I sighed... another unfortunate day. The crash... Alice...

How can I get back into shape?

* * *

**With the race being ended with Bakerson crashing into the wall. The standings are still the same for PRO. Toyota Racing is still tied with Audi Motorsport at the half-way mark of the World Racing Championship. **

**Looks like Barkerson will really be set back with this crash. He's really upset on it...**

**In the GT-AM series, Shepard and Kimura took a surprise class win in their Supra! An old car beat the R8 Audi with a 5 second gap! An amazing feat!**

**GT-PRO, veteran Martin Freund took a solid second place in the class, beaten by just a second!**

**With the Rally Japan event coming up, Freund will be expected to place solid in this race. Our second Rally course event. The independent teams better prepare themselves on the Mountains, cause it'll be different from China. The PRO Class don't get to be in the race unfortunately. But, they still get to be navigators... it'll be interesting on what team will be able to get a PRO driver.**

**That's all for today! See you in a few days for the next race in the WRC!**

* * *

**If the story get's good feedback. Then Gran Turismo 6 will be a fan fiction. There will be 50+ chapters, Including prologue, inter-race, and special events. It was mostly inspired by Driven, and other movies and video games. **

**Hope you like it. I'll be doing other test stories. Be sure to check out on those as well.**

**I'm back guys...hopefully. **


End file.
